Možná jednou
by Trinni03
Summary: Sam a Jack mají dceru. Jeden z nich z toho však není nadšený. Sam/Jack


_V první řadě se omlouvám za nedostatek fantazie při vybírání jména pro dceru._

 _Za druhé se omlouvám všem zúčastněným a prosím nebijte mě. Nápad prostě byl. Nevím kde se vzal. Takže zatímco budete číst, já si jdu najít nějakou jeskyni, která mě bezpečně ukryje.._

 _Zmizela bez jediného slova. Jeden večer tady byla a ráno byla prostě pryč. Nenechala jediný vzkaz, ani mizernou zprávu o tom, co se stalo nebo kam jde. Její cestovní kufr byl pryč, stejně jako všechny její věci. Jediné, co mi nechala, byla naše dcera. Naše malá Grace Rose. Nechápal jsem to. Vůbec bych do ní neřekl, že by dokázala odejít od dítěte. Jistě Grace nebyla plánovaná. Prostě se to stalo a já jsem si ji okamžitě zamiloval. Domluvili jsme se, že to zkusíme, už kvůli malé. Postavit se všem na odpor. Vysmát se armádě a všem předpisům. A ona prostě uteče._

 _Seděl jsem v obývacím pokoji v pohodlném křesle a s Grace v náručí jsem přemýšlel. Nechtěl jsem si to připustit. Vždycky jsem věřil tomu, že taková situace se stává jen v hloupých filmech. Jak může sakra matka opustit vlastní dítě? Neříct mi jediné slovo a prostě se v noci ztratit. Byla to zbabělost. Jinak se její počínání nazvat nedalo. Zbaběle utekla od povinností, od Grace a taky ode mě. Já jsem se tomu chtěl postavit. Za to, co se stalo jsme mohli oba, a když už se to stalo, měli jsem se tomu postavit čelem. Jistě, když se dozvěděla, že je těhotná první, co mě napadlo, bylo, že dítě má jedinou možnost na normální život jedině tehdy, když ho dáme k adopci. Když bude mít normální rodinu, ale po porodu jsem ji chtěl vidět. Alespoň na chvíli a právě to byla moje osudová chyba. Jakmile mi ji položili do náruče, tak malou a bezbrannou něco se ve mně zlomilo. Nemůžu ji jen tak poslat pryč, jako nějaký balík, k cizím lidem. Vždyť je moje. Sam o tom nechtěla ani slyšet, ale přesvědčil jsem ji, že to zvládneme. Adopce byl útěk od problémů a povinností, které by nás čekaly a to jsem nechtěl. Navíc věděl jsem, co k Samanthe cítím a co cítí ona ke mně, tak proč to nezkusit. Proč neposkytnout Grace domov jaký si zaslouží. Ona nemohla za to, že jsme se mi dva na cizí planetě neudrželi. Oslava, alkohol a pak už si jen pamatuju, jak jsem se vzbudil v jejím stanu a na sobě jsem měl jenom spacák._

 _Položil jsem Grace zpátky do její přenosné postýlky a přinutil mozek pracovat. SGC bylo jediný místo, které mě napadlo a kam by mohla jít. Vytočil jsem číslo a počkal, dokud mě nepřepojili k Hammondovi. Nebyla tam. Co hůř, generál mi řekl, že si vyžádala volno, prý z rodinných důvodů. Vztekle jsem praštil telefonem o zeď. Tím jsem si však neulevil, jen jsem rozrušil Grace, která začala plakat. Přistoupil jsem k postýlce, sehnul se a vzal si ji zpátky do náruče. „Promiň zlatíčko" tišil jsem ji. Rodinné důvody. No jistě. Měl jsem vztek. Čekal bych od ní cokoliv, ale takový podraz teda ne. Posadil jsem se zpátky do křesla a Grace si položil na ruce. Byly jí jen dva měsíce a zůstal jsem ji jenom já.  
„Neboj, bude to dobrý. Spolu to zvládneme a nikoho dalšího nepotřebujeme. Jsem tvůj táta a moc tě miluju. Nikdy tě neopustím Grace." _

Uběhlo několik let. Ze začátku jsem zkoušel stíhat, jak svoji práci, tak péči o Grace. Bylo to ale nad moje síly. Grace mě skoro neviděla a většinu času trávila s chůvou. Takovou rodinu jsem si pro ni nepředstavoval. Takže jsem odešel z SGC. Za celou dobu, kdy jsem tam byl se Samantha neukázala a co se tam děje teď nemám tušení. Stal se ze mě táta na plný úvazek a ani v nejmenším jsem toho nelitovat. Samantha se mi ani jednou neozvala. Ani jednou nezavolala, aby se zeptala, jak se má Grace. Když už jsem jí byl jedno já, mohla se alespoň zajímat o svou dceru. Grace se na mámu ptala a já nevěděl, co mám odpovědět. Chtěla vidět nějakou fotku a já jsem žádnou neměl. Navíc pravdu jsem jí říct nechtěl. Že od ní její máma utekla? To jsem udělat nemohl. Takže jsem ji vždycky odbyl tím, že už je pozdě a je čas jít spát. Nebyl jsem na to pyšný, ale pravdu znát nemohla a lhát jsem ji nechtěl. Jednoho rána se ptát přestala. Nevím, co se stalo, ale na Samanthu se už nezeptala.

„Tati?"  
Otočil jsem se od linky, kde jsem krájel zeleninu a upřel svou pozornost na dceru. Sledovala mě tmavýma očima.  
„Hm? Copak?"  
„Myslíš... totiž víš..."  
Utřel jsem si ruce a položil utěrku na kuchyňskou linku. Věděl jsem, co moji dceru trápí. Byl víkend a to znamenalo, že ji čeká fotbalový zápas. Vždycky byla nervózní. Přitom neměla být vlastně proč, byla skvělá. Měla obrovský talent a tu hru milovala. Přistoupil jsem ke stolu „Pojď sem" vzal jsem ji do náruče a posadil jsem se i s ní na vedlejší židli. „Podívej, nezáleží na tom, jestli vyhrajete nebo prohrajete. Hlavní je, aby sis to užila. Aby ses bavila u hry, kterou máš ráda. Na výsledku nezáleží, dobře?"  
Zastrčil jsem ji pramen dlouhých, hnědých vlasů za ucho. Podívala se mi přímo do očí.  
„Ale někdo říká, že záleží."  
„Grace vždycky záleží jen na tom, co si myslíš ty. Nenech nikoho, aby ti nutil jeho myšlenky. Myslíš, že záleží na tom, jestli vyhrajete nebo prohrajete?"  
„Trochu" připustila.  
„Ale?"  
„Ale hlavní je si to užít?"  
„Přesně tak" kývl jsem „a teď pojď, musíme vyrazit."  
Ona mě však objala kolem krku a přitiskla se ke mně. „Mám tě ráda tati."  
„Já tebe taky, Grace" zašeptal jsem „moc rád."

Posadil jsem se na lavičku, které byly určeny převážně pro rodiče a čekal až zápas začne. Grace se na hřišti bavila s přáteli a všichni čekali jen na to, až zápas začne. Netrvalo to dlouho. Objevil se rozhodčí a hra mohla začít. Šlo to skvěle. Přesně tak, jak by mělo takové utkání probíhat. Holky se zbytečně nenapadaly ani nefaulovaly. Natolik jsem se ponořil do hry, že jsem téměř necítil lehké poklepání na rameno. Nepřikládal jsem tomu velkou váhu. Vždycky se našel někdo, kdo chtěl prohodit několik slov. Ať už nějaká svobodná matka nebo otec, který si chtěl popovídat o hře. Odtrhl jsem oči od hřiště a zvedl hlavu. V tu chvíli jako by můj mozek vypověděl službu. Překvapení, šok, údiv ale také nepopsatelný vztek. Stála vedle mě s rukou stále položenou na mém rameni a se strachem v očích. Zhluboka jsem se nadechl, nechtěl jsem dělat scénu. Ne tady, před ostatními a hlavně před Grace. Zkontroloval jsem dění na hrací ploše a pomalu pokýval hlavou.

Prudce jsem se postavil, popadl Samanthu za loket a zamířil dál od hřiště. Zastavil jsem za velkým stromem, kde nás nemohl nikdo vidět. Cítil jsem, jak mnou lomcuje vztek. Zmocňoval se každého svalu v mém těle, stravoval ho a postupně mi bránil rozumně uvažovat. Měl jsem pocit, že za chvíli vybouchnu jako odjištěný granát. Musel jsem se sebrat, nemůžu tady na ni začít křičet. Stála přede mnou a čekala. Neřekla ani slovo a tím mě vytáčela ještě víc.  
„Co..." začal jsem, ale hlas se mi vztekem třásl natolik, že jsem nebyl schopný větu dokončit. „Jacku já..."  
„Přestaň!" zarazil jsem ji ostře a téměř jsem po ní tohle jedno slovo vyštěkl.  
Zatnul jsem ruce v pěst, nevím, jestli ji to vyděsilo, ale o krok couvla. Jako by čekala, že ji praštím. K tomu bych se ovšem nesnížil. Ať se stalo cokoliv, ať jsem byl vytočený sebevíc nikdy bych ženu neuhodil.

 _Seber se._ Nařizoval jsem si v duchu. Párkrát jsem zhluboka nasál vzduch nosem a vydechl pusou.  
„Co chceš? Co tady sakra vůbec děláš?"  
„Jacku udělal jsem chybu. Obrovskou chybu, ale byla jsem vyděšená..."  
„To ti ale nedávalo právo opustit vlastní dceru!" skočil jsem ji do řeči.  
„Myslíš si, že já jsem strach neměl? Nevěděl jsem, co můžu čekat a ty jsi mě v tom nechala. Sebrala ses a prostě jsi utekla!"  
„Celé ty dva měsíce jsem si snažila namluvit, že takhle to má být. Že to bude skvělé, když budeme rodina, ale vždycky, když jsem se podívala na Grace věděla jsem, že si jen něco nalhávám. Mohli jsme jít před soud, porušili jsme pravidla. Byla jsem vyděšená k smrti pokaždé, když někdo zazvonil. Bála jsem se, že na to přišli..."  
„Dost!" vyštěkl jsem a přistoupil blíž k ní, nevěřil jsem, že by se jí to mohlo podařit, ale ona dokázala můj vztek ještě vystupňovat.  
„Čekal jsem od tebe téměř všechno, ale tohle ne. Ty mi tady říkáš, že Grace se prostě nehodila do tvých plánů o perfektní kariéře! Jak můžeš něco takovýho říct. Jak se vůbec opovažuješ tohle říct! Proto jsi tak bojovala, abychom ji dali k adopci. Zbavila by ses jí, jako nějakého porcelánu po babičce, vrátila by ses ke svojí práci a dělala bys, že se nic z toho nestalo?! Až do teď jsem netušil, že jsi takový sobec!"

Jen jsem to dořekl, ucítil jsem pálivou bolest na tváři. Facka. Ona mi ještě ke všemu dala facku. Potlačil jsem nutkání vrátit jí to. V tomhle stavu bych ji mohl ublížit víc než bych ve skutečnosti chtěl.  
„Jak se opovažuješ něco takového říct?"  
„Copak to není pravda?! Měla jsi strach z toho, že ti Grace zničí tvoji úžasnou kariéru. Že budeš muset odejít z práce, kterou jsi tolik milovala a starat se o dítě. Už jsi udělala dost, tak ze mě na konci nedělej idiota. SGC pro tebe bylo milejší než vlastní dcera. Vím, že ta noc tenkrát byla chyba kolosálních rozměrů, nemělo se to stát. Jenže se to stalo a víš co? Za nic na světě bych to nechtěl vrátit zpátky. Nikdy! Ne proto k čemu mezi náma došlo, ale protože jsem díky tomu získal Grace. A ji bych za nic na světě nevyměnil. Nevím, proč jsi sem přišla, ale budu dělat, že se to nestalo. Vrať se do SGC a nech nás na pokoji. Svoji cestu sis zvolila, tak už se nezkoušej vracet zpátky."  
Otočil jsem se a udělal první krok zpátky, když mě popadla za zápěstí a přinutila mě zastavit.

Vytrhl jsem se, ale zůstal stát.  
„Co ještě chceš?"  
„Jacku prosím vyslechni mě. Vím, že jsem udělala chybu. Nemine den, kdy bych o tom nepřemýšlela a nelitovala toho. K tomu, abych sem přišla jsem se přemlouvala strašně dlouho. Nevěděla jsem, co od tebe můžu čekat a nedivím se, že jsi naštvaný, ale chtěla jsem ji vidět.." „Chtělas ji vidět? Tak kde jsi sakra byla prvních pět let jejího života?! Kde jsi byla, když se na tebe ptala, když tě chtěla poznat?"  
„Co jsi ji řekl?"  
„To je jediný, co tě zajímá? Jestli jsem ji náhodou nenavykládal lži? Můžeš být klidná. Pravdu jsem ji říct nemohl a lhát jsem ji nechtěl. Jednoho dne se ptát přestala. Smířila se s tím, že mámu prostě nemá a já ti nedovolím, abys ji teď zasáhla do života. Máš vůbec představu, co by to s ní udělalo?"  
„Chceš mi bránit v tom, abych se stýkala s vlastním dítětem?"

Poprvé od chvíle, kdy se objevila jsem se pousmál „Jestli mi tím chceš naznačit, že to poženeš k soudu tak to udělej, protože vím jedno. Žádný soud v celých státech nedá za pravdu matce, která svoje dítě opustila, když ještě ani nechodilo a teď by se chtěla vrátit do jejího života. Já jsem tam byl, když měla neštovice, když byla nemocná a celá hořela. Já jsem nespal celou noc, když ji rostly zuby. Když později plakala do polštáře, protože si myslela, že o ni její máma nestojí. Stejně jako jsem byl s ní, když musela na operaci. Tys byla někde mimo Zemi nebo sis hrála s nějakým podle tebe skvělým přístrojem."  
„Operaci?"  
„Jo operaci. Vlastně Grace se moc líbila, mohla potom jíst tolik zmrzliny kolik jen chtěla."

Sledoval jsem, jak sklopila hlavu.  
„Rád bych řekl, že bylo fajn tě vidět, ale to bych lhal. Takže bude lepší, když prostě odejdeš. Grace se smířila s tím, že nejsi, tak ji prosím nenič život ještě víc než už jsi to udělala."  
„Jsem její máma."  
„Ne byla jsi její máma. Přestala jsi jí být, když jsi ji opustila."  
„Asi mi neuvěříš, když ti zase řeknu, že toho lituju."  
„Ale jo já tomu věřím. Jen ti nedám další šanci k tomu, abys ji opustila."  
„A co kdybych ti řekla, že bych to neudělala?"  
„Tak ti řeknu, že ti nevěřím. Nevěřím, že by se za tu dobu něco změnilo. Neměl bych záruku, že se za dva měsíce zase nesebereš a nezmizíš. A tentokrát by to s ní zamávalo mnohem víc, protože by si to pamatovala. To ti nedovolím."  
„Jacku.."  
„Ne!"

„Můžu ji alespoň vidět? Jenom vidět."  
Překvapením jsem zamrkal. Nečekal jsem, že by se tak lehce stáhla.  
„Fajn. Vidět" zdůraznil jsem a zamířil zpátky k hřišti.  
Zastavil jsem se však v dostatečné vzdálenosti. Nechtěl jsem, aby nás Grace zahlédla.  
„Grace je ta, která má zrovna míč" zamumlal jsem jízlivě, když jsem si všiml, jak bezradně zkoumá všechny dívky.  
„Bože Jacku. Je úžasná a tak krásná."  
„Já vím" přikývl jsem „a má talent."  
„Jacku, jsem moc ráda, že právě ty jsi její táta."  
„Kéž bych i já mohl říct totéž o tobě."  
„Promiň."  
„Měla bys už jít" podíval jsem se na ni, když se ozvala píšťalka, kterou měl rozhodčí nataženou na prstech a ukončil tím zápas.

Sledoval jsem, jak holky spolu s Grace začaly slavit.  
„Ještě jedna věc. Tady je moje číslo" vtiskla mi do dlaně kousek papíru.  
„Tentokrát necháváš i vzkaz."  
„Mohl bys s ní promluvit? Myslím o mně. Později až bude starší, chtěla bych ji poznat. Nemusíš říkat, že jsem její máma."  
„A kdo jako jsi? Ví, že nemám sourozence."  
„Prosím něco vymysli."  
„Promyslím to, ale nic ti neslibuju."  
„Díky Jacku."  
„Zatím nemáš za, co a já netvrdím, že někdy mít budeš. Ale teď už vážně jdi!"  
Kývla, otočila se a za chvíli zmizela.

„Tati!" obrátil jsme se právě včas, abych stihl chytit Grace, která mi skočila do náruče. „Zlatíčko, hrála jsi úžasně."  
„Kam jsi zmizel? Neviděla jsem tě na lavičce."  
„Musel jsem si na chvíli odskočit. To víš už nejsem nejmladší."  
Zasmála se „Tati ty nejsi starý."  
„Když to říká taková krásná slečna budu jí muset věřit."  
Pozorně se na mě zadívala „Tati co je ti? Jsi nějaký smutný, nemáš radost, že jsme vyhrály?" Zvedl jsem ji a zatočil se „To víš, že mám radost."  
„Tak co je s tebou?"

Občas mi ta její všímavost vadila „To nic, jsem jen trochu naštvaný."  
„Proč?"  
„Chtěla se mnou mluvit.."  
„Zase nějaká ježibaba?"  
Vyprskl jsem smíchem. Pro Grace byly ježibaby všechny ženy, které se se mnou pokusily promluvit.  
„Jo někdo takový."  
„Vidíš" položila mi ruce na ramena „to jen dokazuje, že nejsi starý. Kdyby jo, nezkoušely by tě všechny zvát na rande."  
„Máš pravdu. Takže co kdybych já pozval na rande tebe? Zajdeme oslavit výhru do cukrárny?"  
„Jo!"

Postavil jsem ji na zem, vzal ji za ruku a zamířili jsem k autu. Pustil jsem Samanthu z hlavy. Momentálně jsem na ni myslet nechtěl. Chtěl jsem si užít pěkný zbytek dne s Grace. Jednou je možná seznámím, ale jen za předpokladu, že to bude chtít Grace. Nebudu ji nutit.


End file.
